The first time
by Yuki Cross1234567890
Summary: The first time I ever touched his hand was 2 years ago I was only 8. FLASH BACK I was walking around looking for my mum and dad they left me...It's like they only cared for my brother, Kaname, It was snowing and It was cold then I saw this.. this boy, he didn't seem human though. "Are you lost girl?" I heard the boy say. " u-um-" I couldn't finish. "LET ME DRINK YOUR BLOOD!"
1. Chapter 1

_**"The first time .**_

Yuki's P.o.v

The first time I ever touched his hand was 2 years ago I was only 8.

FLASH BACK~~

_I was walking around looking for my mum and dad they left me...It's like they only cared for my brother, Kaname, It was snowing and It was cold then I saw this.. this boy, he didn't seem human though._

_"Are you lost girl?" I heard the boy say._

_" u-um-" I couldn't finish._

_"LET ME DRINK YOUR BLOOD!" H...He was a vampire! I thought, while I was trying to get away._

_" AH...AHHH!" I screamed, then something happened, The vampire stopped moving._

_" Leave her alone!" I heard a boy say, I looked up he looked about my age..._

_"Are you okay?" I heard him say I was frozen, what if he was a vampire to?_

_"It's okay I'm a not a vampire." I heard the boy say, I stood up._

_"I...I am Yuki, Yuki Cross..." I said._

_"I know, we go to school together." I heard the boy say._

_" but...I never see you." I said._

_" we're not in the same class." He answered, I nodded._

_"Anyway, I'm Zero." I heard him say._

_"I'll take you to my house." He said as he held out his hand._

_"O...Okay." I said as I took his hand...then we walked to his house._

_"Hey Yuki?" I heard Zero ask._

_" yes?" I asked._

_" You said you never saw me at school...but I've seen you more than once." I heard Zero say._

_"I don't know but I Think I've seen you sometimes." I said he nodded._

_"We're here." He said, as he opened the door._

_"Mum!" I heard Zero yell, I saw a girl come out with a smile._

_"Who's this?" She asked._

_"Yuki." He answered._

_" Yuki why were you out there?" Her eyes held worry._

_" I...I was out looking for someone..." I said._

_"Who...?" Zero asked...then he noticed my bruises._

_"Yuki...what happened here..?" I heard him ask I mumbled my answer._

_"Yuki!" He yelled._

_"They hit me and did other stuff to me." I said._

_" So they abused you?" Zero asked, I nodded_

_" Okay how about you two go to bed with Zero's brother." Zero's mum said we both nodded and went up stairs_

_END OF FLASH BACK~_

But that was 2 years ago I was ten and Zero was 12 years old now.

" Kids! time for school!" I head Mum say, That's right I got adopted!

" Come on Zero, Ichriu Get up we have to get ready." I saw getting ready, after I was done I turned to see Zero looking at me in his bed with a smirk...I just remembered something I just got dressed in front Ichriu and Zero...well Zero since Ichriu was still asleep...

" W...what?" I asked blushing.

" You just took you're sleep wear off in front of me, did you think I was sleep?, well I wasn't." Zero said still laying down in his bed looking at me, I blushed.

" Pervert!" I whispered at him, but he Just smirked.

"You're the one who got naked...but whatever." He said as he got up, I started to giggle.

"W..what?" He asked.

" Y...You're shirt It's not on~" I sang as I giggled.

"Gah!" I heard Zero yell as he put his school shirt on.

"W..what's going on?" I looked at the pouting Ichriu. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head!, you better get up and get ready for school." I said as I smiled.

" School..." Ichriu said then he got up went to get ready.

* * *

"C...come guys!" Yuki said as they got to school, now they had to go to their classes.

"Be careful like always, Yuki." Zero said.

" yes Ok!" Yuki said.

" if anyone hurts you come to me and Zero and since you can sit where we sit...we could sit together at lunch." Ichriu said with a smile.

"Y...Yea, Oh Make sure you both do good in class!" Yuki said, they all said there goodbye's.

" Hey look, Its the monster! AHHHH run for your life's!" Said some girls they were talking about Yuki.

" Don't worry, girl's...I'll protect you." Said a voice, Yuki looked up her eyes went wide.

" K...Kaname..." Yuki whispered she hated her brother he never got hit he never got abused...he got everything he wanted.

" Hello, Yuki." Kaname said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked.

"To see how you are doing.." Kaname said.

"You know since you ran away 2 years ago." Kaname said, Yuki eyes widened, they started fill up with tears, with that she ran out of school to her home.

"M...Mum..." Yuki said wiping her eyes.

" sweetie? what's wrong?" Her mother asked with worry in eyes.

" I saw my brother...he said ' how are you doing then you know since you ran away 2 years ago...'" Yuki said hugging her mother.

" It's ok, Yuki...You were abused you need a good family and we will be that family." she said then they heard the open the turned to see the two twins.

"Yuki...you're okay!" They both said as they hugged her she blushed.

" Anyway You three we need to get training." Their mum said they both nodded

* * *

" AHHHHHHHH!" Yuki screamed as she fell face first to the ground while trying to do a backflip she was crying.

"can I just give up?" She said looking at her mum.

" Sorry sweetie but no." she said

"Okay I'm going to go someplace peaceful." Yuki said as she ran away, a couple minuets went as she tried she finally got it then she heard a clap, Yuki turned to see a girl.

"Very, Very good." said a woman, Yuki turned.

" U...Uh Hi...who are you?" Yuki asked.

" Shizuka Hio." she said then her fangs came out.

"V...Vampire..." Yuki whispered, then she was pinned down.

" A...AHHHH!"

" Yes scream." she said, then she heard a voice.

"Hey let her go!" Yuki knew that voice it was Zero.

"Zero...?" Yuki said...had Zero followed her.

"Can't you see what you have done?, you are only nice to your brother she might hug Yuki and saved her but you do not care for her...and Yuki knows that." Shizuka said, Zero's eyes went wide.

" Yuki is that true?" Zero asked.

"yes." Yuki said, Zero hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I do care about you!" Zero said as he hugged, then bought her back to the house.

" Yuki! your okay!" Ichriu said as he hugged her.

" Yup!" Yuki said, After they had dinner they went to bed


	2. she's MINE

_** the first time pt. 2**_

"AHHHHH!" Yuki yelled sitting up shaking and covering her eyes.

"Yu...Yuki?" Zero asked tiredly as he walked over to her.

" Z...Zero?" Yuki looked up to see her friend.

"Yuki...what's going on? is there something your not telling me?" Zero asked.

"W...Well I've been having nightmares." Yuki said, Zero's eyes went wide.

"W...Why didn't you me?" Zero asked.

" I told Ichriu, I tried to tell you but you never listened." Yuki said, Zero winced at his brothers name...Ever since she nearly got her blood sucked by that girl...She's been talking Ichriu more!

"Yuki, Sorry...But I don't thin

k you should tell him Anymore, Sorry." Zero said as he walked back to bed, Jealous as ever.

"Zero...?" Yuki mumbled as she went back to sleep confused.

* * *

" NO ICHIRU!" Yelled Zero.

" Zero...she likes me!" Ichriu yelled.

" NO SHE LIKES ME!" Zero yelled.

" Zero, Ichriu, we will be late for school come on..." Yuki said hiding her face in her hat.

" coming." They both said as they walked with her.

"Hey...why are you guys fighting?" Yuki asked, The twins blushed.

"Well uh umm." Ichriu said.

"Yuki, answer this, who do you like, like me or my brother?" Zero asked, Yuki blushed even more.

"O..OH u..um The school bell is about to go!" Yuki said as she ran off, then she bumped into her mother and father.

"Y...Yuki?!" They both said.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked getting up.

"You!" they both said as their fangs came out.

"Ahh...Ahhhhhhhh!" Yuki yelled as she fell to the ground.

"Let us ea-" Her mother was saying but then was dead.

" Yuki...here." Zero said as he held out his hand.

' _The very first time saved me was 2 years ago...I should say thank you again but...I don't know...he already knows I am thankful...' _Yuki thought.

" Yuki are you okay?" Zero asked.

"Yes... lets go!

" Okay." Zero said

* * *

SORRY couldn't think of ANYTHING, next chapter meh may or may not be here.


	3. a vampire

_**The first time pt 3**_

"Yuki! come down here please." Yuki's mother yelled.

"Coming mummy!" Yuki yelled, Yuki was now 8 years old, her hair was shorter, Ichriu, Zero Cut it off down to her shoulders, and Yuki...well Yuki put up a fight, she scratched them, Pulled their hair, but it never worked so she had It cut off.

"Mummy what is it?" Yuki asked, her eyes widened to see her mother, father and Brother.

"K..Kaname! No! stay away from me!" Yuki yelled stepping back as her brother came reaching out.

"Yuki..." her other mother said standing next to her.

"Yuki Cross! don't yell our son like that! you little idiot!" Her mother and father said together. Yuki just walked out the door, growling.

"Where's Yuki?!" Ichriu yelled as he came down the stairs, he heard Yuki yelled, so he came down.

"She just walked out." His mother said, Ichiru looked over to see Yuki's birth mother.

"What did she ever do to you!" he said as he ran out to find her near the tank, he saw a sight; there was a rop hanging, a chair for her to step on..in other words Yuki was going to kill her self.

"YUKI! NO DON'T!" Ichriu yelled, pushing her away from it.

"What are you trying to d-" Ichriu was cut off by his older brother.

"Yuki, are you really that stupid?" Zer growled.

"Zero!" Ichriu said.

"What?" Zero said with a smirk.

"Zero why do you have..." Yuki looked closely ad saw them. "FANGS!" Yuki fell on the ground shaking, memory's started to come back.

_"LET ME DRINK YOUR BLOOD!"_

_"AHHHH!"_

_"Its Okay, I'm not a vampire." _

_ 'He lied, He said he wasn't one of those blood suckers...HE LIED' _Yuki thought.

"Y...You're a vampire.." Yuki whispered.

"Yes, Yuki I am..." Zero started " Are you afraid, Yuki?" He finished.

"I..Uh..." Yuki couldn't say anything, He was getting closer, to her when he got there he went to her neck.

"Z...Zero Please stop it!" Yuki yelled, she froze when she felt Zero's tongue on her neck. she was palysed.

"Yuki...I'm sorry.." Zero chocked out, then he bit her.

"A...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuki screamed, after Zero was done, he went back to his normal 13 year old self, Zero saw her passed out on the ground.

"Yuki!" Zero yelled, as picked her up and walked to their room..where he lied down with her...


	4. going to see the parants

_**The first time Pt 4 **_

"NOOOOO!" Yuki yelled as she sat up from her bed, panting, she had a dream, That Zero was a vampire and he sucked her blood. at least she though it was a dream, Zero wouldn't be a vampire! he just couldn't! It _HAD _to be a dream! Yuki hated Vampires! Her brother was one! so was her birth parent's! she lived with vampires she wasn't about to start now.

"Yuki! what's wrong?" Said Zero who came rushing over, When Zero saw Yuki's neck he winced, and backed away.

"Zero, are you a Vampire?" Yuki asked. Zero looked down.

"Zero?" Yuki asked.

"Leave me alone." Zero growled, his eyes went blood-red.

"Zero your eyes..." Yuki started "...Are blood red..." she finished.

"Yuki, go way Please..." Zero chocked out.

"Zero you are, aren't you?" Yuki said.

"And you need blood, Don't you Zero?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki pl-" Zero was cut off by Yuki.

"Drink! you need it!" Yuki yelled.

"Yuki, I don't wanna hurt you!" Zero yelled.

" Zero please." Yuki begged.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Zero said a he went down to her neck licked it and bit into it, Yuki gasped.

'_somehow...I'm not afraid of vampires, but I still hate them, like Zero does.' _Yuki thought, she swear she felt Zero smirk, After a while he stopped and pinned her to her to her bed.

"Z...Zero- hmmphm!" Yuki was cut of by Zero kissing her very hardly, Zero seemed like he was enjoying this.

"Zero, why are you doing this?" Yuki moaned agansed Zero lips.

"Because I love...you." Zero whispered, Yuki's eyes went wide.

'_he loves me?...NE HE CANT!' _she thought.

"NO! YOU CANT!" Yuki yelled, Pushing him off.

"Yu-Yuki?" Zero said.

"Everyone who said they loved me didn't! and your going to forget you even said that! YOU DON'T MEAN IT EAITHER!" she yelled, running out of the room, leaving Zero there hurt and confused.

"Yuki..." Was all Zero said as he walked out.

"Yuki!" Ichriu yelled running after her.

"Ichriu!" Yuki yelled, backing away from him and Zero.

"Yuki what's wrong?" They both asked.

"L...Leave me alone!" Yuki yelled, she didn't want to here those three words again. The three words where I love you. that's what her birth parents said that when she was born, but that all stopped, when Kaname was born, they started abuse her, they loved her brother more then her.

"DON'T SAY THE WORDS." Yuki yelled

"Yuki, you need to tell us what happened." Ichriu said pulling her to their room.

"I don't want to hear you say I love you." Yuki whispered.

"but why?" They both asked.

"Mamma and Pappa said they loved me, but they didn't when Kaname came along...they abused me." she said, Letting her tears fall.

"They cut me, beat me, sometimes even rapped me." Yuki whispered.

"They rapped you?!" The boys both yelled.

"Y...Yes." Yuki whispered.

"That's it we're going to their house!" Zero growled. He didn't like her birth parents. that's all there is to it.

"Come on." They both said as they walked to her house, and knocked on the door.

"Hello- Zero, Ichriu and Yuki what are you doing here?" Kaname said. yup he was the that answered the door.

"We're here for your family." Zero growled, the deepest growl Yuki ever heard.

* * *

DOOOONE~~~~~~~


End file.
